Chrollo Lucilfer
Chrollo Lucilfer is the founder and leader and member #0 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties. His physical strength ranks seventh in the group. He is currently on Palerna Island searching for the Hyuga Clan. Appearance Chrollo is a young man with black hair and grey eyes. Two of his distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He is usually seen wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body, while the coat is imprinted with the golden St. Peter's Cross on the back. Prior to the foundation of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo neither wore his trademark coat nor comb his hair backward. When approaching Neon Nostrade in order to steal her Nen ability, he wears a blue blazer, with his hair hanging down naturally and the cross tattoo hidden behind a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His spider tattoo is located on his right arm. Personality Chrollo Lucilfer is calm, intelligent, and charismatic, as he seems to be a born leader and able to hold the Phantom Troupe together despite the volatile personalities of its members. While he is a very capable strategist, Chrollo is also very confident in his own fighting abilities as well as in the other members of the Spider. He always has at least two people with him, which is why Hisoka was unable to fight him. After he has admired the objects that he targeted and acquired, Chrollo sells everything. It is also stated that Chrollo likes antique books. Unflinching and unshakable, he is also an observer of human nature. Gon's hostility towards the Troupe led Chrollo to reflect upon the nature of his self and his actions. Additionally, when fighting Hisoka, who refused to back down even after seeing the scope of his abilities, he expressed a fascination for the inner workings of human beings. However, by his own claim, he sees no difference between a puppet and a person. He shows no fear of his own death, even anticipating it. To Chrollo, the Phantom Troupe is more important than his own life. The only people Chrollo seems to care about are his fellow members of the Phantom Troupe. When Chrollo reads Neon's prophecy which contains Uvogin's death, he cries for him. Later on, he orchestrates a massacre of Mafia members as a requiem to his fallen comrade. Despite that, he is cold-blooded and not above inhuman mass murder, the best example being the massacre of the Kurta Clan, where not only did he and the Troupe kill and torture people regardless of age or gender, but only did so to acquire their Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo is a skilled actor and quite manipulative, as shown when he meets Neon Nostrade and "befriends" her in pursuance of her fortune-telling ability. During this time, he presents himself as an amiable and helpful man, always enthusiastic and smiling, who also displays curiosity; while in fact, Chrollo only intends to learn about Neon's ability as one of the requirements for stealing it. Plot York New City Arc Greed Island Arc Relationships Ciel Bonavese Ciel once told Chrollo, when he noticed how many young people were involved: "There too many children in this adult world." Seeing Ciel say it with such an emotionless yet understanding voice, struck Chrollo and made him realize that it was what had happened to the Phantom Troupe as well. In response, he replied that it was not children living in an adult's world but rather that they lived in a different world altogether. Ciel laughed and replied that he would get along with Chrollo since they were arrogant brats in their respective fields. Since then, Chrollo has seemed to be rather fond of Ciel or it could be that he finds Ciel interesting. Hanabi Hyuga Chrollo finds Hanabi to be an especially interesting person because of her contradictory nature. She contains both warmth and coldness within her, and not in a childish sense like Gon. In addition, she often calls him out for detaching himself from "humans" but really wanting to be more "human"-like himself. Because of these observations, Chrollo dislikes Hanabi for believing that she can analyze him but also feels that she is correct and will sometimes seek her out for advice. He also doubts her personality as it seems she gets along fine with Hisoka. Kurapika Kurta Chrollo finds Kurapika to be a threat as well as very interesting. He dislikes Kurapika for killing members of his Troupe but also understands Kurapika's reasons for doing so. He respects Kurapika's fighting ability and, if Kurapika did not hate the Phantom Troupe, would have recruited him into it. Chrollo also finds Kurapika's eyes fascinating and enjoys seeing Kurapika face-to-face, knowing he'll evoke a strong reaction so that Chrollo can see the eyes again. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Phantom Troupe